Together
by Ohsupernaturall
Summary: "Sometimes I wish my knee would give. And I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me." - Andrew Clark, the breakfast club
1. preface

**PREFACE**

 _"Sometimes I wish my knee would give. And I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me."_

 _\- Andrew Clark, the breakfast club_

Allison squealed, as the man Kicked Andy in the stomach once more, taunting him. She struggled hard against her restraints but to no avail. Tears ran freely across her face as the athlete moaned, tasting blood in his mouth, feeling hot surging pain course though his body.

As he tried rising, another man threw a kick to his already busted up shoulder, sending him sprawling to the ground in agony. "Get up, you coward, get up" their leader screamed.

"Prick" Andrew barely whispered.

Before he knew it a crowbar had smacked him directly on his right knee, forcing Andrew to let out a blood curdling scream into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

_Monday had arrived soon enough._

School was as stuffy as ever, with all the different cliques running amuck. This morning, however, Allison felt more self-conscious than she ever was; even if nobody was glancing her way. But she had tried a different approach that morning and wore more presentable clothes; she even brushed her hair back and got rid of the black shit under her eyes.

But her nerves were the thing she should be working on, she couldn't be more nervous.

Shermer high school felt especially intimidating that day, but perhaps it was just because she knew she would meet certain four people who will either make it or break it in their relationship. Allison was worried about a special someone in particular.

 _Andrew Clark._

She touched her lips, where she still felt the tingling feeling from when he is kiss lingered, so soft and delicate; the exact opposite from what she thought it would be, but then again Andy amazed her deeply.

"Hey, Allison" Brian interrupted excitedly, waving his hand as he approached her.

She was relieved, one was keeping his promise

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"And how was the party at Stubby's?"

Andrew spun around so quickly he almost felt something in his neck cracking, to find Claire standing with the biggest smirk on her face.

"I don't know, really" he shrugged "I didn't go"

"I noticed"

"You went?" Andy frowned.

"I didn't enjoy it as much as my date with John" she whispered, biting her lower lip.

Her voice was so low that it was hard to catch, but all Andy needed to hear was _date_ and _John._

"You went on a date with Bender?" he half-whispered, half-yelled; astonished.

"Shhhh, secret date, it was romantic, like Romeo and Juliet"

"Bender is hardly a Romeo…."

She ignored him "Well, it's over now, don't you dare tell anyone"

"I won't" he said honestly, but a playful smirk was dancing on his face.

A few bystanders were staring in jealousy, after all, Andrew was the most sought out- and handsome guy in school and Claire was the prettiest and most popular.

"Andy…" she started, leaning against the lockers slightly with a dreamy look on her face "am I making a big mistake?"

"Well you are asking the wrong guy" he mumbled.

"Oh, right, Allison" she was snapped out of her daze "What about you two?"

"Beats me" he shrugged, then a light-bulb lit in his head "So a secret date, huh?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Waiting for Allison to say something was proving harder that waiting for ice to freeze in July. Nevertheless, Andy hadn't enjoyed himself that much in a long while.

He walked hand to hand with the basket-case in a fairly dim street, hearts hammering and cheeks flushed, his face barely containing a smile, when suddenly…

Andrew was sent tumbling to the jagged pavement, scraping his face and leaving him with less than desirable marks as his mind registered a sharp pain in the back of his head and Allison's scream of shock. Andrew managed to raise his head just a bit, feeling the metallic taste of blood against his busted up lip, five masked men had circled him.

He tried to get up and reach Allison, who had a man's arm wrapped around her, but a knee to the stomach sent him tumbling to the ground. Andrew recovered quickly, getting to his feet and throwing his weight on the man in front of him, taking him down. But five against one wasn't fair. Because a man from behind him had taken out a knife and slashed at his shoulder, paralyzing his movement and sending him to his knees, gritting his teeth. By that point Allison was kicking and screaming.

"Not so tough now are ya, Clark?" the man screamed in his face.

Allison squealed, as the man Kicked Andy in the stomach once more, taunting him. She struggled hard against her restraints but to no avail. Tears ran freely across her face as the athlete moaned, feeling hot surging pain course though his body.

As he tried rising, another man threw a kick to his already busted up shoulder, sending him sprawling to the ground in agony. "Get up, you coward, get up" their leader screamed.

"Prick" Andrew barely whispered.

Before he knew it a crowbar had smacked him directly on his right knee, forcing Andrew to let out a blood curdling scream into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your support in this fanfiction, I hope you know how much even a single review means to a writer. Bender was hardest to portray, but I hope I did him justice.**

 **Criticism is very welcome.**

"You should go home and change" Claire said sympathetically as she eyed Allison; who had clotted blood all over herself. But Allison wouldn't budge.

"I just can't believe this happened- I mean you just hear about these things, you just- you don't picture them happening" Brian said grimly. It was a huge surprise Brian was there, because school was still on, as matter of fact Vernon was probably delivering the news to the student body that their star athlete was in the hospital.

"Ugh, I will go get him" Claire said, pointing to Bender, who was kicking at the vending machine furiously.

"Ate my quarter" John shrugged dismissively, when he noticed Claire eyeing him.

"I know you are upset…"

"Oh, you get me so well" Bender said mockingly.

She continued in the same tone of loving voice "… but, we have to stay calm. Now can you just sit down?"

Bender rolled his eyes, but he complied and moved to sit next to Brian, raising both feet to rest on a pot of plant and lighting a cigarette.

A nurse approached them "excuse me sir, you can't smoke in here"

John's face broke into a huge mischievous smile, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke in the nurse's face and tossing the cigarette on the reception disk, making it land on the paperwork and forcing the nurse to run before it catches fire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the wrestling team had threatened to avenge Andrew. A few of the cheerleaders had gushed over him and some other girls in school had commented over how he was too cute for this to happen. They left, only hanging out for a little while. _Some friends,_ thought Claire, _would they do that if it were me?_

"So" Bender spoke as they circled Andrew's bed "I guess he won't be making prom king"

"Shut up" Claire said through gritted teeth.

Andrew was beaten up badly, he had internal bleeding with evidence of bruises on his ribs and stomach, his face was stitched up all over, a concussion had forced his head into bandages, the stab had thankfully missed a nerve by a hair and wasn't very serious, and his kneecap was damaged enough to require ORIF surgery.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked Allison, and she shook her head, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve.

Outside the room, they heard a commotion. Curious, they stepped out to find Andrew's parents.

His Mother's body was racked with sobs.

Andrew's father however was yelling at the doctor "What do you mean he won't be able to play in the finals?"

"Mr. Clark, please…"

"What?"Allison snapped "Is that all you care about you heartless son of a bitch?"

"Hey" Claire whispered, putting one hand on Allison's shoulder, calmingly, although she gave his father a death glare.

"Excuse me?" His father said though gritted teeth.

"You don't even care about Andy; all you care about are your stupid wrestling matches. That is your son in there" she screamed pointing towards the room Andy was in.

"You don't tell me how to raise my son"

"He deserves better" Brian piped in.

"Well, he is not going to get any better if he hangs out with scum like you"

Out of nowhere, Bender's fist connected with Mr. Clark's face. Making the older man stumble back and fall into a nearby table.

"Security" someone screamed, and they were all dragged and thrown out of the hospital, but not before Bender flipped them off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That was unnecessary, John"

"At least, I was doing something, princess"

"Isn't the resemblance between Andrew and his father uncanny?" Brian inquired innocently.

Allison glared at him "Andy is nothing like that man"


End file.
